Una cita y El retorno de Mecha-Naruto
by takedigi
Summary: Un día que comienza normal para Hinata teniendo una cita con Naruto, se convierte en una locura gracias a cierto robot que actúa después de estar tranquilo mucho tiempo. Un milagro teniendo en cuenta en quien está basado el robot. Sí. Se trata de ¡Mecha-Naruto! Una historia con amor, amistad y mucho humor.
**Hola a todos. Después de mucho tiempo, aquí tengo otro fic de Naruto. Lleno de humor y con momentos románticos. Aviso para los que no han visto la historia de Naruto Storm Generations de que hay spoilers de su final. Espero que os guste.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece. Es del autor Masashi Kishimoto, editada por Shūeisha y animada por el estudio Pierrot.**

* * *

Un nuevo día en la aldea de Konoha. Ninguna nube en el cielo. Solo el sol que brillaba con todo su esplendor. Y en medio de la aldea que estaba muy alborotada, una joven kunoichi esperaba cerca de una tienda de dango a una persona muy importante para ella.

Aquella kunoichi no era más ni nada menos que Hyuga Hinata, del clan Hyuga, y recientemente reconocida por el clan Ōtsutsuki como la Princesa Byakugan tras la misión en la luna.

Ella estaba tranquila esperando a quien se había convertido recientemente en su novio, cuando apareció.

Dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Hinata, iba el héroe de Konoha y salvador del mundo Shinobi. Uzumaki Naruto.

-Perdón. Siento llegar tarde- dijo Naruto después de acercarse a Hinata.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Acabo de llegar- afirmó Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ya veo. Menos mal- suspiró Naruto aliviado, hasta quedarse quieto mirando fijamente a su novia.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Hinata preocupada por la tranquilidad de su novio.

-… Eres muy hermosa- susurró el rubio.

-… N-N-Naruto-kun- tartamudeó Hinata sorprendida.

-Ah. Perdón. No debí decir eso de repente- dijo Naruto avergonzado.

-N-No te preocupes.- susurró la pelinegra.

-Me alegra oír eso- afirmó Naruto feliz- Entonces ¿Dónde te apetece ir?-

-¿Eh? –parpadeó Hinata sorprendida- D-Donde quieras ir me parece bien para mí-

-¿De verdad? Entonces ¿Qué tal un paseo por el parque y luego vamos a un restaurante? Yo invito- afirmó el rubio con una gran confianza.

-… Me parece una buena idea- respondió Hinata.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el parque cuando Naruto despacio tomó la mano de Hinata. La joven pelinegra se sorprendió y con las mejillas sonrojadas aceptó la mano de su novio. Aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón notó que algo no encajaba. Pero le restó importancia en ese momento. Aún estaba acostumbrándose a estar más tiempo con Naruto.

Ambos pasearon por el parque, saludaron a los conocidos con los que se encontraban y se fueron a un restaurante famoso por la zona. Hinata se sorprendió al ver que su novio pudo pagar la comida sin sudar a mares o tartamudear preocupado de que su monedero con forma de rana a la que llamaba Gama-chan estuviera vacío.

Un tiempo después, ambos llegaron a una calle donde había poca gente paseando para descansar.

-Aaah. La comida estaba deliciosa- afirmó el rubio con una gran sonrisa, como si estuviera en el cielo.

-Es verdad- dijo Hinata- Pero ¿Está bien que pagases todo, Naruto-kun? Sé que no te gusta ver a Gama-chan cuando no tiene dinero.

-¿Eh? ¿Gama-chan?- preguntó Naruto curioso- Aaah. El monedero. Sí, sí, sí. Gama-chan. No te preocupes-

-Si quieres puedo añadir algo a Gama-chan-sugirió Hinata mientras cogía el monedero de Naruto- Tengo muchas monedas. Y serviría como mi parte por la comida-

-No, no, no, no. Yo te he invitado, yo pago- dijo Naruto con mucha energía- No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso-

-Y-Ya veo. Hoy está siendo un día muy divertido, Naruto-kun- afirmó la pelinegra llena de felicidad.

-... Pues sé cómo hacer que este día sea aún mucho mejor- dijo Naruto.

-¿Eh?-

Hinata se quedó paralizada al ver como acercaba Naruto su rostro al de ella de tal forma que indicaba una cosa.

-Espero que esto haga que este día sea especial para ti- dijo el rubio con un tono cariñoso.

-… Di mi nombre-

-¿Eh?-

-Me gustaría que dijeras mi nombre antes de hacerlo, Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata mirando fijamente a su novio.

-…Vale-

Naruto cerró los ojos antes de volver a acercarse a su novia cuando respondió al deseo de ella.

-Hinata- **san-**

Al instante Naruto sintió como besaba los labios de su amada. Se sentía emocionado de besar los labios que eran tan ¿fríos?

Sintiendo que algo no encajaba, Naruto abrió sus ojos esperando ver el rostro de Hinata. Pero lo que vio fue el rostro del monedero Gama-chan sujetado por dos manos. Parpadeó dos veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Estaba besando al monedero.

Una vez que se dio cuenta de aquello, no tardó en apartar sus labios del monedero y empezó a escupir como si hubiera besado la cosa más asquerosa de la faz de la tierra.

-Bluargh. H-He… He besado a un… a un… - al recordarlo, Naruto se puso más pálido- Puajj. ¿P-P-P-P-Por qué?- preguntó Naruto empezando a soltar lágrimas mientras miraba a la pelinegra que sujetaba a Gama-chan.

-Tú eres Mecha-Naruto-kun- respondió Hinata sin ninguna pizca de duda.

-¿Eh? ¿C-Cómo lo has…?- al instante Naruto se tapó la boca con sus dos manos. Pero el daño estaba hecho.

-Me lo imaginaba. Sentía que algo no encajaba desde que llegaste a la cita- afirmó Hinata.

-… ¿Cuándo llegaste a la conclusión de que no era Naruto?- preguntó Mecha-Naruto, en el cuerpo de Naruto.

-Empecé a dudar de tu identidad durante el trascurso de la cita. Había detalles en lo que no actuabas como Naruto-kun- respondió Hinata.- El detalle final ha sido Naruto-kun nunca me llama con –san. Ahí fue que pensé que se trataba de ti, Mecha-Naruto-kun-

-"¿Esto es lo que llaman poder ver o no el corazón del ser amado?"- pensó Mecha-Naruto asombrado.

-Y aparte de eso, se te olvidó un detalle muy importante- continuó Hinata.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se me olvidó?- preguntó Mecha-Naruto intrigado.

-Naruto-kun siempre termina sus frases con _dattebayo_ \- respondió Hinata con una inocente sonrisa.

-…-

-AAAAAAAH. ES VERDAD.- gritó alarmado Mecha-Naruto- LA ÚNICA VEZ QUE LO HE DICHO HA SIDO AL USAR EL RASENGAN EN MI CUERPO ORIGINAL. QUE FALLO… -dattebayo.

-Jeje. Lo siento- se disculpó Hinata- Pero ya es un poco tarde para decirlo-

-… Me lo imaginaba- suspiró el rubio sintiéndose derrotado.

-… Me gustaría saber cómo has terminado en el cuerpo de Naruto-kun.- dijo la pelinegra interesada y preocupada- Pensé que ya no volverías a hacerlo-

-N-No es lo que tú piensa, Hinata-san- afirmó Mecha-Naruto nervioso- No he hecho esto por las mismas razones que aquella vez. Es solo… que… bueno…-

-¿Sí?- preguntó Hinata con paciencia.

Lo que ella no sabía era que para los ojos de Mecha-Naruto en el cuerpo de Naruto, estaba viendo a una hermosa diosa que brillaba más que el sol y que eclipsaba la belleza de todas las flores del mundo.

-T-Todo empezó anoche cuando Naruto vino a visitarme a la División Robótica.- empezó a narrar Mecha Naruto- Naruto vino a visitarme para decirme que había novedades en la creación de un cuerpo donde poder insertar mi piedra mental. Además… vino para felicitarme. Porque según él, ayer fue el aniversario del día en que nos conocimos-

-Eso es muy amable por parte de Naruto-kun- afirmó Hinata imaginando aquel momento- Pero… me temo que Naruto-kun se ha equivocado. Es mañana el aniversario-

-Lo sé. Se lo dije al instante y puso una cara de tonto- dijo Mecha-Naruto molesto- Si ya lo dije hace años. Debería llamarse Baka-Naruto-

-Jeje ¿Otra vez os peleasteis?- preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-No. Prometí a Hinata-san que no me pelearía con Naruto.- Respondió Mecha-Naruto como si fuera un robot- Aunque toda la culpa fuera suya-

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Hinata intrigada.

-Seguimos conversando de varios cosas…- continuó narrando Mecha-Naruto- Pero entonces…. Él empezó a hablar sobre lo que haría hoy… Lo que tenía pensado hacer con…- después de esas palabras, Mecha-Naruto empezó a gruñir.

-¿Eh?-

-Ese… Ese… empezó a decir de golpe sobre la cita que tendría con Hinata-san.- dijo Mecha-Naruto apretando con fuerza los puños y mostrando en los ojos una llama ardiente- Hablando de una manera tan cursi… "Tengo una cita con mi novia-dattebayo" "Hinata-chan y yo en una cita-dattebayo". "Hinata-chan" "¡HINATA-CHAN!" ¡ESE SE ATREVIÓ A DECIR EL NOMBRE DE HINATA-SAN CON TANTA CONFIANZA! ¡QUE ÉL Y HINATA-SAN ERAN NOVIOS! ESE TONTO…-

-C-Cálmate, Mecha-Naruto-kun- pidió Hinata asustada por las llamas que desprendía su amigo en el cuerpo de su novio.

-SI. Por Hinata-san me calmaré- afirmó Mecha-Naruto de golpe tranquilizado.

-Ah…- Suspiró la joven aliviada- Entonces… Lo hiciste ¿verdad?-

-Si- respondió Mecha-Naruto preocupado por la posible reacción de Hinata- Gracias al nuevo muñeco que Hinata-san me hizo hace poco, soy capaz de mover mi cuerpo hasta cierto punto. Así que aprovechando que Naruto seguía hablando solo sobre la cita con Hinata-san… usé el… dispositivo de sustitución mental… y aquí estoy-

-Entiendo- susurró Hinata- Pero, no debiste hacer eso. Mecha-Naruto-kun. Estoy segura de que recuerdas lo que te dijo Naruto-kun sobre de no darte la espalda a ti mismo cambiando de cuerpo-

-Lo sé. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Pero… No podía aceptarlo- susurró Mecha-Naruto- Yo estaba esperando el momento de tener un cuerpo para poder estar todo el tiempo con mis amigos… Y poder luchar por el corazón de Hinata-san… Y ya había perdido la batalla antes de empezar…- dijo Mecha-Naruto totalmente apenado.

-L-Lo siento mucho, Mecha-Naruto-kun.- se disculpó Hinata- Pero, yo… por Naruto-kun…

-No tiene por qué disculparse, Hinata-san- afirmó Mecha-Naruto- Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido-

-¿L-Lo sabes?- preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

-Desde el principio, aunque apenas estuve tiempo con usted y Naruto, podía ver como Hinata-san miraba a Naruto.- dijo Mecha-Naruto con una sonrisa triste- Una mirada distinta a la de sus amigos, compañeros, y la gente de la aldea… En sus hermosos ojos era capaz de ver los sentimientos que tenía y tiene por Naruto-

-M-Mecha-Naruto-kun-

-El que debería disculparse con usted es el tonto de Naruto- gritó muy fuerte Mecha-Naruto- Que un robot como yo pudiera ver algo tan obvio y que ese tonto no se diera cuenta de nada. Cuando Hinata-san me dijo que se confesó hace tiempo pensé que Naruto solo estaba fingiendo no saber nada… Dos años. ¡Dos años y no pasó nada! Y de repente me entero de que él y Hinata-san son novios. ¿Qué locura es esta?-

-… Mecha-Naruto-kun. No te enfades con Naruto-kun- pidió Hinata sintiéndose triste- Naruto-kun se siente muy triste cuando piensa en eso. Yo no pienso en el pasado. Si no en el presente-

-Hinata-san-

-Además, pasaron muchas cosas en una misión-continuó Hinata- Entre ellas, Naruto-kun me confesó sus sentimientos…-

-¿Qué Naruto se confesó? ¿Qué clase de misión era?- gritó el rubio totalmente sorprendido- ¿Una en que el mundo iba a ser destruido o la luna fuera a caérsenos encima?-

-M-Más o menos, eso fue…- dijo Hinata algo nerviosa.

Ante esas palabras, Mecha-Naruto se calmó y se quedó mirando fijamente a Hinata, esperando a seguir escuchando lo que deseaba contar su amiga.

-El caso es que tenía que salvar a Hanabi, mi hermana pequeña. Para eso tuve que irme con quien la secuestró… y rechazar los sentimientos de Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata con tristeza al recordar aquel momento en el que se fue con Toneri después de haber escuchado las palabras que había deseado tanto tiempo escuchar.

Mecha-Naruto no dijo ni una palabra. Simplemente se quedó observando y esperando a escuchar las palabras de la joven Hyuga.

-Naruto-kun, junto con nuestros compañeros fueron a rescatarme a mí y a Hanabi. Luego me uní a la batalla y entre todos conseguimos derrotar al enemigo y detener la crisis de aquel momento- continuó narrando Hinata- Y entonces, cuando volvíamos a casa, Naruto-kun me confesó sus sentimientos hacia mí…-

A los ojos del robot en el cuerpo de Naruto, estaba contemplando unas lágrimas más brillantes que los diamantes caer de los ojos de Hinata, y la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su corta pero intensa vida.

-Las palabras de Naruto-kun. Los sentimientos de Naruto-kun- susurró Hinata poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho- Llegué a sentir, que a partir de ese momento mi vida estaría enlazada con la de Naruto-kun. Por toda la eternidad-

-… Tú... ¿Eres feliz junto con él?- preguntó Mecha-Naruto, sabiendo sin ninguna duda la respuesta.

-Sí- Respondió Hinata con la sonrisa más brillante que Mecha-Naruto había visto jamás.

Al contemplar aquella imagen que superaba a la definición de belleza, Mecha-Naruto se dio la vuelta mientras se restregaba los ojos con su mano derecha.

-Y-Ya veo… Snif… M-Me alegra mucho por vosotros-dijo Mecha-Naruto, emocionado-… Especialmente por Hinata-san…-

-… Gracias Mecha-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata llena de felicidad por las palabras de su amigo- Pero ¿estás llorando?-

-No ¡No estoy llorando!- gritó Mecha-Naruto sin poder ocultar las lágrimas que derramaba.

-Me alegra saber que sigues siendo el mismo- afirmó Hinata con sinceridad.

Después de derramar más lágrimas y sentir que se habían detenido, Mecha-Naruto se giro para mirar a la joven pelinegra con una dulce sonrisa.

-Y yo me alegro de que siga siendo la misma dulce persona que es- afirmó Mecha-Naruto sonriendo como la persona original de su cuerpo actual.

-Gracias. Aunque… Tengo una duda.- dijo Hinata.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Mecha-Naruto.

-Si usaste tu dispositivo de sustitución mental con Naruto-kun… Entonces… Dentro del cuerpo de Naruto-kun también está…- dijo Hinata llegando a una conclusión.

- **Je Je Je Je. Veo que te has dado cuenta**.- se escuchó una voz distinta salir del cuerpo de Naruto.

No solo la voz. Hinata se fijó que los ojos azules del cuerpo de su novio habían cambiado a unos de color rojo y que sus bigotes se habían vuelto más largos.

-Kurama-san…- susurró Hinata sorprendida por la repentina aparición del Kyubi.

- **Te has dado cuenta antes que Naruto. Eso es un logro** \- afirmó Kurama- **Aunque con ese mocoso tampoco es una hazaña** -

-¿N-Naruto-kun? ¿Sabe cómo está?- preguntó Hinata preocupada.

- **Sí. Es mi Jinchūriki. Estamos conectados** \- afirmó Kurama como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Entonces ¿Kurama-san puede comunicarse con Naruto-kun mediante Chakra?- preguntó Hinata.

- **Y además sabes el método. Muy bien** \- dijo Kurama como si felicitara a un estudiante- **Alguien tenía que tener el cerebro en esta relación** \- afirmó Kurama sin fijarse en que Hinata se puso roja ante aquel comentario-

-¿E-Está bien Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hinata sonrojada por las palabras de Kurama.

- **Ese tonto aún no se ha acordado de nuestra conexión** \- respondió Kurama moviendo la mano como si espantara una mosca- **Sigue gritando y gritando "Devuélveme mi cuerpo-dattebayo" "Como le des un beso a Hinata te enteras-dattebayo". Qué alivio el estar un día sin ese escandaloso y sin escuchar su dattebayo por todas partes** \- dijo Kurama aliviado.

-Yo no creo eso- afirmó Hinata extrañando a Kurama- Que Kurama-san haya usado la conexión significa que se preocupa por Naruto-kun. Eso demuestra lo mucho que le importa Naruto-kun. Porque, son amigos-

Nunca lo admitiría, pero Kurama se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Hinata, y tampoco admitiría que se había sonrojado a pesar de que era tan visible como el cabello rojo de los Uzumaki.

- **¿Q-Q-Quien dice que me preocupo por ese mocoso?** \- tartamudeó Kurama molesto- **S-Simplemente sé por experiencia lo que es capaz de hacer ese mequetrefe cuando está en ese estado de loco como el Yonbi. Solo por eso** \- aseguró Kurama sonrojado.

-E-Entiendo… ¿Y Mecha-Naruto-kun?- preguntó la pelinegra pensando en no decir la similitud que vio en Kurama y Mecha-Naruto.

- **Este inesperado huésped está tranquilo dentro del cuerpo de Naruto** \- respondió Kurama señalando al estomago- **Parece que lo que le has dicho lo tiene controlado. No se quedaba quieto ni un segundo de la emoción de tener un cuerpo-**

-Ya veo. Mecha-Naruto-kun. Si me puedes escuchar, que sepas que no debes preocuparte- dijo Hinata- Estoy segura que pronto tendrás un cuerpo propio, y crearemos nuevos momentos junto con Naruto-kun-

El silencio llegó en ese momento, pero Hinata pudo ver en el rostro de Naruto actualmente controlado por Kurama que tenía un tic en el ojo.

- **Desde luego eres única para controlar a tontos como mi** **Jinchūriki** **y este robot** \- afirmó Kurama mirando fijamente a Hinata- **Ahora tengo a este dentro llorando un montón emocionado por tus palabras-**

-¿Eh? N-No era mi intención…- susurró Hinata preocupada.

- **Ah** \- suspiró Kurama- **Vámonos** -

-¿A-A donde?- preguntó Hinata.

- **¿A dónde va ser si no?** \- preguntó Kurama- **A donde está tu novio y devolverlo a la normalidad. Aunque eso es pedir demasiado** \- susurró Kurama esas últimas palabras.

-G-Gracias- agradeció Hinata- Pero ¿Qué pasa con Mecha-Naruto-kun?

- **¿Quieres que deje a este robot que se parece a Naruto controlar por completo este cuerpo?** \- preguntó Kurama levantando una ceja- **No necesito a otro idiota haciendo locuras. Con Naruto ya cubro la garantía de mi larga e infinita vida-**

-Je Je. Se nota que le importa mucho Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata alegre.

- **C-C-Cállate. No digas cosas sin sentido** \- gruño Kurama sonrojado.

Después de aquella sorprendente conversación, la joven pelinegra y el rubio controlado actualmente por Kurama se dirigieron al edificio donde estaba la División Robótica creada por la antigua Hokage Tsunade, y ampliada por el actual Hokage, Kakashi.

* * *

Tras un largo rato caminando en silencio, ambos entraron al edificio donde estaba el salvador del mundo dentro del recipiente conocido como muñeco. Después de entrar por varias salas, llegaron a una entrada con el cartel "Habitación de Mecha-Naruto. Precaución. Se recomienda llevar una foto de Hyuga Hinata para tranquilizarlo".

- **"Genial. Más vale que no tenga que soportar a dos enamorados de Hinata todo el tiempo** **"** \- pensó Kurama molesto- **"Ya es un infierno con uno que acaba de conocer el mundo del amor"-**

-¿P-Pasamos?- preguntó Hinata avergonzada por el mensaje del cartel.

- **Te aviso. Lo que vamos a ver es a un animal totalmente descontrolado y con ganas de morder a cierto robot** \- advirtió Kurama- **Así que me voy a dormir** -

Y con esas palabras los ojos del cuerpo de Naruto volvieron a ser azules y sus bigotes volvieron a su forma original. Kurama acababa de poner a Mecha-Naruto en primera fila de combate.

-¿EEEEEEH?- gritó Mecha-Naruto asustado- N-No quiero ir. Seguro que Naruto me hará algo terrible por haberle robado su cuerpo-

-Vamos, Mecha-Naruto-kun. Yo estaré a tu lado. Me aseguraré de que Naruto-kun no te haga nada- aseguró Hinata- Pero tienes que asegurarte en disculparte-

-Sí. Hinata-san. Por ti incluso haría frente a la criatura más peligrosa y salvaje de la tierra- afirmó Mecha-Naruto al escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra.

-" **Je. Está más cerca de lo que acaba de decir"** \- pensó Kurama en su lugar de descanso.

-P-P-Pues entremos- tartamudeó Mecha-Naruto.

Después de varios segundos temblando, Mecha-Naruto abrió la puerta y junto con Hinata entraron a la sala que estaba a oscuras.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo conseguiste que Naruto-kun se quedara en este lugar?- pregunto Hinata intrigada.

-P-Pues…- susurró Mecha-Naruto- Ah… Mejor será que te lo enseñe-

Tras esas palabras, Mecha-Naruto fue a darle al interruptor de la luz y se iluminó toda la sala. Hinata se quedó sorprendida al ver lo que era la respuesta a su pregunta.

En una mesa, con un pequeño tronco pegado a la mesa, estaba atado un muñeco con la apariencia actual de Naruto con sus ropas ninjas, solo que sus características físicas eran las de un robot, y tenía en su banda ninja el número 7610.

-¡MALDITO SEA ESE ESTÚPIDO ROBOT-DATTEBAYO!- gritó el muñeco con voz de robot- CUANDO LO PILLE DESEARÁ ESTAR DENTRO DE UN LLAVERO. ESTO ES LA HUMILLACIÓN MÁS GRANDE QUE HE VIVIDO-DATTEBAYO-

-… Tenias razón Hinata-san- murmuró Mecha-Naruto asustado- fallé al olvidarme el dattebayo-

-¿EH? ESA VOZ…- dijo Naruto dentro del muñeco, cuando llegó a ver a su cuerpo original- ¡ERES TÚ! ¿A QUÉ HAS VENIDO? ¿VAS A BURLARTE DE MÍ-DATTEBAYO?-

-N-No, Naruto-kun. Mecha-Naruto-kun no ha venido para eso- dijo Hinata.

-ESA VOZ…- susurró Naruto- ESA VOZ ES LA DE MI DULCE HINATA. ¡HINATA-CHAN!-

-¡EY! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a Hinata-san con tanta confianza?- preguntó molesto Mecha-Naruto-

-¿QUÉ PASA? ¿QUIERES PELEA-DATTEBAYO?- gritó Naruto enfadado.

-P-Por favor, no os peléis.- pidió Hinata.

-¡Sí! ¡Entendido!- dijo Mecha-Naruto.

-… DE VERDAD QUE ERES TAN VOLUBRE.- afirmó Naruto-

-¿Cómo te encuentra, Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hinata interesada por el estado de su novio.

-HINATA- dijo Naruto antes de empezar de forma inexplicable a llorar por los ojos del muñeco- SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER IDO A NUESTRA CITA. DIME QUE ESTE CABEZA HUECA NO TE HA HECHO NADA-DATTEBAYO-

-¿A quién llamas cabeza hueca?- gritó Mecha-Naruto- El cabeza hueca lo eres tú que cuando hablas de Hinata-san tienes la guardia muy baja. A causa de eso conseguí volver a intercambiar nuestros cuerpos. Tonto-

- **Un punto para el robot por aceptar de lleno** \- murmuró Kurama-

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- gritó Naruto al robot dentro de su cuerpo humano.

-P-Por favor. Tranquilizaos- pidió la pelinegra- No te preocupes Naruto-kun. Mecha-Naruto-kun fue muy amable durante la cita. Llegó a invitarme a un restaurante-

-Y-YA VEO. POR TI ME ALEGRO-DATTEBAYO- dijo Naruto-… UN MOMENTO ¿CON QUÉ DINERO TE INVITÓ MECHA-NARUTO?-

-P-Pues…-tartamudeó Hinata preocupada por la posible reacción- c-con el tuyo, Naruto-kun.

-…-

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE, MECHA-NARUTO?- empezó a gritar Naruto tan fuerte que incluso Kurama tuvo que taparse los oídos- NO ME DIGAS QUE GAMA-CHAN ESTÁ VACÍA-DATTEBAYO-

-¿T-Te refieres al monedero?- dijo Mecha-Naruto poniéndose pálido al recordar el incidente con el monedero- P-Pues sí. Está vacío-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO- empezó a llorar Naruto- Q-QUERÍA VERLA AL MENOS UNA VEZ MÁS CON ESA FORMA CUANDO ESTÁ LLENA DE MONEDAS-DATTEBAYO. SNIF. SOLO UNA VEZ MÁS-

- **Cualquiera que viera su reacción pensaría que ha perdido a alguien importante. Idiota** \- murmuró Kurama.

-¿EH? ¿POR QUÉ TIENES LA CARA AZUL-DATTEBAYO?- se fijó Naruto.

-… P-Porque b-besé a G-Gama-chan- susurro Mecha-Naruto tan bajo que no se escuchó.

-¿EH? NO TE HE OÍDO-DATTEBAYO - dijo Naruto.

-… Porque besé a Gama-chan- susurró aún muy bajo Mecha-Naruto.

-DILO MÁS ALTO. QUE NO SE TE ESCUCHA-DATTEBAYO- Afirmó Naruto más alto.

-¡PORQUE INTENTÉ BESAR A HINATA-SAN Y AL FINAL BESÉ A TU MONEDERO! ¿CONTENTO?- gritó molesto Mecha-Naruto.

-…-

-Q-Q-Q-Q- ¿QUÉEEEEEE?- gritó asustado Naruto.

-L-Lo siento, Naruto-kun- se disculpó Hinata- Cuando pasó aquello sospechaba de que se trataba de Mecha-Naruto-kun. Y en aquel momento, s-solo se me ocurrió eso. Lo siento mucho-

-N-N-N-N-NO, HINATA. NO TIENES POR QUÉ DISCULPARTE-DATTEBAYO- dijo Naruto preocupado- F-FUE MUY INTELIGENTE LO QUE HICISTE… ES SOLO QUE…-

-" **¿Qué tus labios han besado algo más patético que ese mequetrefe Uchiha?"** \- preguntó de repente Kurama usando la conexión con Naruto.

"-Kurama. ¿También estás dentro del muñeco? Pero si no te veo-dattebayo"- afirmó usando la conexión Naruto extrañado.

-" **Mira que eres tonto. Me estoy comunicando contigo mediante Chakra usando nuestra conexión"** \- afirmó Kurama.

-"No puede ser. Se me había olvidado por completo-dattebayo"- se lamentó Naruto.

- **"Y por cierto"** \- continuó Kurama como si no pasara nada- **"¿La humillación más grande que has vivido? Puedo contar tus humillaciones con todos mis dedos y colas y aún seguiría contando sin parar"** \- afirmó con cierta diversión.

-"¿Qué dices?"- gritó Naruto a su compañero.

-N-Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?- preguntó Hinata preocupada a causa de que su novio se había quedado en silencio.

-N-NO PASA NADA, HINATA- respondió Naruto- SOLO ESTABA TENIENDO UNA CONVERSACIÓN CON UN ZORRO QUE TIENE MUCHAS PULGAS-DATTEBAYO-

-O-Oye. N-No digas esas cosas, que soy yo quien siente sus golpes de rabia- afirmó Mecha-Naruto agarrándose el estomago.

-PUES DESÁTAME CUANTO ANTES-DATTEBAYO- señaló Naruto, que tenía el cuerpo del muñeco aún atado.

-E-Entendido- dijo el rubio- Pero sólo si no me haces nada al desatarte-

-ENTENDIDO. NO HARÉ NADA-DATTEBAYO- aseguró Naruto.

Con dudas en su interior, Mecha-Naruto desató su cuerpo original dejando a Naruto libertad para moverse. Lo primero que hizo fue saltar hacia alguien asustando a Mecha-Naruto que cerró los ojos esperando el ataque. Pero nunca llegó. Y cuando abrió los ojos, se quedó sin palabras por lo que vio.

-BUAAAAH. BUAAAAH. HINATA. TE ECHABA MUCHO DE MENOS-DATTEBAYO- lloraba Naruto aún dentro del muñeco en los brazos de Hinata que lo cogió tras su inesperado salto, mientras tenía su cara reposando en el pecho de su novia.

-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun. Ya pasó- susurró Hinata acariciando la espalda del muñeco.

Mientras ocurría eso, Mecha-Naruto estaba en shock al igual que Kurama que era capaz de ver la escena desde su interior.

-" **Ese tonto es** un completo pervertido"- pensaron al mismo tiempo Mecha-Naruto y Kurama.

-Bien. Ahora Mecha-Naruto-kun y Naruto-kun podrán volver a sus cuerpos- afirmó Hinata alegre.

-SÍ~- dijo Naruto alegre por fuera- "Que rabia. Me gustaría estar en esta posición para siempre-dattebayo"- pensó Naruto.

- **"Desde luego eres digno alumno de Jiraiya"** \- afirmó Kurama usando la conexión con su Jinchūriki-

-"Cállate. Aún tengo cuentas contigo, Kurama"- gruñó Naruto volviendo a usar la conexión.

- **"¿Ah? ¿De qué cuentas estás hablando?"** \- preguntó Kurama molesto.

-"Por tardar tanto en venir a rescatarme ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que pudo pasar con Mecha-Naruto usando mi cuerpo-dattebayo?"- dijo Naruto preocupado.

- **"Estaba esperando a ver tu reacción"** \- respondió Kurama divirtiéndose- **"No todos los días se ve al héroe de Konoha y salvador del mundo atrapado dentro de un muñeco. Ja Ja Ja Ja. El solo pensarlo ya da risa"** -

-"¡KURAMA!"– gritó Naruto molesto y sonrojado.

-Pero antes, Mecha-Naruto-kun ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirle a Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hinata al rubio que moría de celos por ver la posición del muñeco.

Al escuchar las palabras de la joven, Mecha-Naruto comprendió el significado de sus palabras. No se sentía seguro de poder hacerlo, pero se lo había prometido a Hinata. Y Mecha-Naruto también deseaba hacer las paces con Naruto. Aunque él nunca lo admitiría.

-L-Lo siento- susurró Mecha-Naruto.

-¿EH? ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?- preguntó Naruto mirando fijamente a quien estaba en su cuerpo.

-… Lo siento… Por… cambiar nuestros cuerpos…-susurraba Mecha-Naruto esforzándose por decir las palabras correctas- Por usar tu dinero sin permiso… Y por intentar… besar a Hinata-san… fingiendo ser tú…-

-…-

-¿QUÉ PASA CON ESA CARA?- preguntó Naruto riéndose- NO TE PREOCUPES. ESTÁ TODO PERDONADO-DATTEBAYO-

Mecha-Naruto miró sorprendido a su amigo. Él esperaba un ataque de rabia, que lo atacara o incluso en el mejor de los casos aceptar sus disculpas con dificultad. No esperó que lo perdonara sin problemas mientras notaba por su experiencia en vivir en un muñeco que su amigo sonreía con total sinceridad.

- **Así es Uzumaki Naruto** \- dijo Kurama a Mecha-Naruto en su interior **-Siempre consigue impresionar a todos** \- esas palabras las dijo con orgullo mientras sonreía.

Hinata sonrió feliz por la respuesta de su novio y por notar en Mecha-Naruto que derramaba unas lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿QUÉ PASA? ¿ESTÁS LLORANDO?- preguntó Naruto con picardía.

-¡N-No estoy llorando!- afirmó Mecha-Naruto restregándose los ojos.

-Me alegra que hayáis hecho las paces- dijo Hinata contenta.- Ahora creo que es un buen momento para que volváis a vuestros cuerpos originales-

-Entendido, Hinata-san- dijo Mecha-Naruto- Naruto. No te muevas.- pidió mientras preparaba sus manos para usar el jutsu necesario para intercambiar mentes.

-E-ESPERA UN MOMENTO-DATTEBAYO. ESTOY EN LOS BRAZOS DE HINATA ¿NO LE AFECTARÁ A ELLA TAMBIÉN?- grito alarmado Naruto asustando sin querer a la pelinegra.

-Idiota. Lo tengo todo controlado- afirmó Mecha-Naruto- Además ambos ya nos hemos intercambiado los cuerpos más de una vez. Por lo que será prácticamente automático el intercambio de cuerpos-

-V-VALE- respondió Naruto sin comprender la explicación.

-¡Sustitución Mental!- gritó Mecha-Naruto el nombre del jutsu.

Una luz cegadora surgió por toda la sala. Hinata preocupada de dejar caer al muñeco, solo cerró sus ojos sin usar sus manos por instinto. Unos segundos después de la luz desapareció dejando visible la sala y a quienes estaban ahí.

-¿Q-Que tal? ¿Ha salido bien?- preguntó Hinata.

El quien estaba dentro del cuerpo de Naruto abrió los ojos y se miró su cuerpo. Luego empezó a tocarse por varias partes, y luego empezó a saltar de alegría.

-SÍIIIIIIIII- gritó el rubio emocionado- He recuperado mi cuerpo-dattebayo-

-Me alegra mucho, Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata contenta.

- **"Tsch."-** gruñó Kurama **-"Bueno. Otra vez tendré que soportarte, cabeza hueca"-**

-"Kurama"- gritó Naruto entristecido por esas palabras.

Pero antes de que Naruto chocara su cara con la del zorro, este puso un dedo en la cabeza de su Jinchuiiki sorprendiéndolo.

- **"Bienvenido de vuelta. Tonto."-** susurró Kurama mirando a otro lado.

-Kurama…- susurró Naruto, antes de mostrar su característica sonrisa- Me alegro volver a tenerte cerca-dattebayo- y después de decir eso empezó a abrazar lo que pudo al zorro.

-V-VETE AL INFIERNO- gritó Kurama sonrojado antes de intentar lanzar al rubio.

Antes de que Naruto fuera lanzado lo más lejos posible, escuchó un leve "kya" que reconocería incluso si lo escuchara desde una de las dimensiones de Kaguya.

Naruto abrió los ojos y lo que vio le hizo encender las llamas de la envidia a toda potencia. Mecha-Naruto devuelta al muñeco, se movía en los brazos de Hinata restregando su cara en los pechos de la pelinegra.

-AAAAH. EL CUERPO DE HINATA-SAN ES TAN CÁLIDO- dijo Mecha-Naruto sin ocultar su felicidad- ESTAR EN LOS BRAZOS DE HINATA-SAN ES COMO ESTAR EN EL PARAÍSO. ME GUSTARÍA ESTAR ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE-

-"Ese maldito muñeco ha dicho lo mismo que yo pensaba-dattebayo"- pensó Naruto sorprendido y enfadado.

\- Mecha-Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata nerviosa- N-No te muevas mucho, por favor. O m-me harás cosquillas-

-¡AH NO!- afirmó Naruto furioso- NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE HAGAS A HINATA-CHAN COSQUILLAS-DATTEBAYO. MUÑECO PERVERSO-

 **-"Que seas capaz de decir eso cuando tú mismo deseabas hacer lo mismo que ese robot"-** pensó Kurama sin saber que sentir por su compañero.

-HINATA-SAN. VIENDO A ESTE TONTO QUE TENGO DELANTE REAFIRMA MI DESEO DE LUCHAR POR SU CORAZÓN- dijo Mecha-Naruto mirando fijamente al rubio- A PESAR DE LO QUE LE DIJE ANTERIORMENTE, NO PIENSO PERDER FRENTE A BAKA-NARUTO-

-¿Te atreves a llamarme así después de tanto tiempo-dattebayo?- preguntó Naruto furioso- ¿Y qué es eso de luchar por mi Hinata-chan? ¡NO PIENSO PERDER CONTRA TI-DATTEBAYO!- gritó Naruto activando el modo Biju.

-NO CREAS QUE PORQUE ESTÉ DENTRO DE ESTE MUÑECO NO PUEDA LUCHAR- afirmó Mecha-Naruto saltando de los brazos de Hinata hacia la mesa- YO TAMBIÉN HE TENIDO ACTUALIZACIONES- y tras esas palabras activó un modo biju versión robótica.

Ambos rivales en el amor empezaron a realizar un rasengan que no dejaba de crecer.

 **-"Que esto idiotas usen mi poder para peleas de críos"-** lamentó Kurama desde su lugar de descanso **-"Si no quedan noqueados por ellos mismos, me aseguraré personalmente de que lo estén"-** amenazó Kurama.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Mecha-Naruto-kun!-gritó Hinata poniéndose en medio de ambos a punto de lanzar sus Rasengan- ¡P-Por favor, no os peléis!

-…-

Ambos contrincantes, tras escuchar las palabras de la joven pelinegra, y mirar fijamente a la princesa que sus ojos contemplaban, desactivaron al instante sus jutsus, el modo Biju, y como soldados fieles se pusieron en posición.

-¡SI! ¡ENTENDIDO! ¡NO NOS PELEAREMOS-dattebayo!- dijeron ambos, humano y robot, deseando cumplir los deseos de Hinata.

 **-"… Al final, los dos son volubles frente a ella"** \- sentenció Kurama en sus pensamientos tras contemplar la reciente escena.

Tras un par de disculpas de Naruto y Mecha-Naruto a Hinata por haberla asustado y por supuesto ella aceptando sus disculpas, feliz de que volvieran a ser amigos, se fueron todos a petición de Hinata a Ichikiraku Ramen. Aunque Mecha-Naruto en el fondo estaba molesto de estar en el hombro del Naruto, y este molesto en el fondo de no poder estar de la mano de su novia sin que estuviera el muñeco interrumpiendo.

Y con esto, otro día pacífico en la aldea de Konoha. Un Happy ending.

-¿Qué "Happy ending"-dattebayo? Al final no he tenido una cita a solas con Hinata- gritó Naruto triste.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Una tarde tranquila en Konoha…

-Un momento.- interrumpe Naruto- Aquí hay algo que no me gusta-dattebayo-

-¿SE TRATA DE TU CARA DE TONTO?- Pregunta Mecha-Naruto- PORQUE AUNQUE PASEN LOS AÑOS, SIGUES TENIENDO LA MISMA CARA DE TONTO. TONTO-

-No se trata de eso. Y deja de llamarme tonto. Tonto- gruñe Naruto sonando como un niño pequeño- Se trata de esta historia-

-¿QUÉ PASA EN TU CABEZA VACÍA PARA ROMPER LA CUARTA PARED?- pregunta Mecha-Naruto intrigado.

-Se trata de que esta, y en otras dos en que salgo yo por este autor me meto en problemas-dattebayo- afirma Naruto molesto.

-¿POR EJEMPLO? AUNQUE ESO SIGNIFIQUE SPOILERS- dice Mecha-Naruto.

-En ambas tratan de mi maravillosa vida en el futuro con mi esposa y mis hijos-dattebayo- dice Naruto soñando despierto, hasta volver a la realidad- Pero en una termino amenazado por Kurama con contarle a Hinata d-de mi s-segundo b-beso accidental c-con Sasuke-

¿EEEEH? ¿CON SASUKE? ¿Y ADEMÁS EL SEGUNDO?- pregunta Mecha-Naruto asustado- Entonces… He estado en el cuerpo que no solo ha besado a Hinata-san… Si no también… Bluargh...-

-" **Esa es la reacción normal de besar a ese Uchiha** "- piensa Kurama para sí mismo- **"y ahí está la mocosa de Sakura sin conseguir que se vea oficialmente un beso entre ella y su querido "Sasuke-kun". Qué risa"-**

-T-Tampoco me olvido de ti, Mecha-Naruto. Que besaste a Gama-chan con mi cuerpo-dattebayo- susurró Naruto, pálido- Luego está cuando Kurama me envía al hospital por llegar a reírme un poquito de unas mascaras que hicieron los niños sobre él-dattebayo-

 **-¿"Un poquito"?** \- pregunta Kurama, molesto y un poco avergonzado- **Pues si no me equivoco Naruto, te tiraste al suelo, te agarraste el estomago. Incluso después de estar hospitalizado seguías riéndote sin parar. Así que, dime ¿qué dices de un poquito?-** dice Kurama antes de dar puñetazos en el interior de Naruto, afectando a su Jinchūriki-

-A-Ahora añades tú otro ataque a mí. A tu compañero-dattebayo- afirma Naruto sufriendo los ataques de Kurama- Y ahora, en esta historia me roban mi cuerpo, y me meten dentro de un muñeco-

-TE LO MERECÍAS POR DECIRME COMO SI NADA QUE ERAS EL NOVIO DE HINATA-SAN, DESPUÉS DE DARTE CUENTA DE ALGO QUE TODO EL "MUNDO" SABÍA MENOS TÚ- dice Mecha-Naruto, restregándole a Naruto aquel detalle.

-Y ahí está lo que siempre se dice de mí después de que Hinata y yo nos volviéramos novios- señaló Naruto con lágrimas- No solo este autor. Metiéndome en líos y recordándome los sentimientos de Hinata por mí desde hace tiempo. Exijo justicia-dattebayo-

-PUES SI TÚ PUEDES EXIGIR, YO EXIJO TENER UN CUERPO YA PARA LUCHAR POR EL CORAZÓN DE HINATA-SAN- dice Mecha-Naruto.

-Eso ni hablar- afirma Naruto poniéndose celoso- Ya has tenido suficientes momentos con Hinata. Soy de los que quieren que tengas un cuerpo, pero no dejaré que lo uses para molestarla-dattebayo-

Ambos rivales en el amor se miran fijamente soltando chispas y preparándose mentalmente para atacar.

- **¿Así va a terminar este Omake?-** dice Kurama deseando tener tranquilidad- **Si ellos exigen tonterías, yo exijo que lo dos tengan un cerebro. Al menos tendrían una bombilla que funcione** -

-¡REPITE ESO-DATTEBAYO!- gritan ambos Naruto.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Otra historia terminado. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Recordé la historia de Mecha-Naruto del juego y pensé en el potencial que podría tener en una historia donde Naruto y Hinata ya fueran pareja. Me encantó desde la primera escena en que apareció. Me emocioné un montón con el final y pensé en escribir una historia con Mecha-Naruto de protagonista.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado esta historia y que comentéis. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
